villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/The Villains I Dislike
1. Tamatoa: He just felt like wasted potential to me. He had some personal rivalry with Maui that I would've loved to see, and they also had similar motifs. Instead, he was just some obstacle for the heroes to face. With his villain song, I also felt that it didn't meld well with the rest of the more tropical feel of the music, rather it was some weird tribute to David Bowie. 2. Most of the villains from RWBY. With RWBY I never saw the appeal of it namely because I was turned off from watching the show because of how the animation seemed stiff and inspired by those Vocaloid MMD videos. My main issue with most of the villains from the series is that they all seemed to be pretty weak. There's the main villain Salem who to me is just your generic bad guy who sits on her throne while sending out her minions to do her bidding. It doesn't help that we hardly know anything about her other than she is wanting to claim the Relics and that she hates Ozpin and wants to kill him for some reason. Cinder Fall was too one-note for me in that her main objective is that she "wanted to be powerful." And then at the end, she gets defeated in nearly the same fashion; with her being frozen alive, I hope that this means that she is definitively dead at this point because I feel that she was a waste of a character. Adam struck me as being butthurt over Blake abandoning him, etc. Roman I guess was alright, but for the most part, I felt were bland. 3. Grings Kodai: This villain shouldn't have been an antagonist of the Pokemon anime. While the anime - and some films - have dark moments, the kind of evil that Kodai commits in this film just stands out as being disgusting. I mean saying that you derived a thrill from nearly electrocuting a young Pokémon in front of its adoptive mother...what? 4. Malekith: The Marvel Cinematic Universe had a good streak dishing out good villains as of lately some of the highlights being Ego, Adrian Toomes, Hela, Killmonger, and the Mad Titan himself Thanos, but there was a time when some of the baddies in the early films of the MCU, Malekith being no exception. The Dark World was a very forgettable film for me, though I didn't really care much for the first Thor film either. I can hardly remember anything of substance regarding the film, sometimes to the point that I had forgotten that Malekith was the main antagonist of that film. He had no personality whatsoever, he had a generic plan, he didn't really leave an impact much like other villains will try to further down the line. Of course there were other forgettable villains in the MCU films such as that one guy in Ant-Man, but Malekith will always be one that I felt had potential but ultimately was meh at worst. 5. Steppenwolf: Another failed villain from the DC Extended Universe who is just forgettable and just barely avoids being generic due to having a personality, despite it being weak. 6. Mei Aihara: With manga and anime, one genre I do find myself watching in secrecy is yuri. With Citrus, it's not really a good story from a writing point since it implements blatant clichés, and many of the events that happen in the show and anime seem unrealistic. I may get some flak for this, but I just do not like Mei at all. She didn't want anything to do with her stepsister Yuzu, making it a habit of calling her an idiot or ignoring her when Yuzu tries to make some efforts with trying to break the ice with her. Worse, she emotionally manipulates Yuzu several times in the manga, and really only seemed to value her as a plaything for her emotional needs. There are also several points in the manga and anime where Mei would outright force herself onto Yuzu and kisses her which can be seen as borderline sexual assault. While she stopped doing that as the show and manga progressed, she always got into trouble because of her status as being the granddaughter of the chairman of the academy she is destined to inherit, which often caused Yuzu to practically try to make the relationship work by carrying the weight of the relationship on her shoulders. While I get that she has problems such as daddy issues and how people always tried to take advantage of her because of her appearance and status, that doesn't excuse the fact that she had committed sexual assault on Yuzu several times and the psychological abuse. While many fans of the manga try to paint Mei as being a broken bird and fully support the relationship between the stepsisters, to me, the relationship sets a bad example of what a yuri manga is supposed to be, and that it unwittingly advocates abusive relationships. 7. Miyo Takano, Teppei Hojo: Again, I get that this character had a tragic backstory - that being that her parents died in a car accident and that she was sent to live at an awful orphanage ran by a hateful authoritarian who even made her best friend into chicken feed, but I personally feel that it doesn't justify what she does in the rest of the series. For one, she is the one that is responsible for the Great Hinamizawa Disaster that often happens whenever Rika Furude is killed as she is seen as the "Queen Carrier" of the town and if she were to die, this would result in the village falling as well. The worst scene in kai is most certainly where she kills Rika's friends execution style - the most infuriating being when she asked Satoko (who she knew was colorblind) on whether broccoli or cauliflower was green. Even when Satoko gets the answer right, Takano shoots her post blank in the frickin' head. What made it even more despicable is that the next episode tried to delve into what made Takano the psychopath she was, which I have heard was executed well in the original visual novel and subsequent manga. However, the anime does a bad job at making you feel sympathy for this woman because this episode came out after Takano firmly went over the horizon in killing Rika and her friends and then the rest of Hinamizawa. While I understand that she did most of this because she wanted her grandfather's research on the Hinamizawa Syndrome to be realized, that doesn't excuse her developing a god complex and becoming homicidally insane. And she continually does this because of it being a continuous cycle of death and misery. As for Teppei, there's not much to be said there. He is a terrible, terrible excuse for an uncle who cheats on his wife, robs men of everything that they had with the help of his "girlfriend," he abuses Satoko mentally and physically where it's even implied that the reason as to why he has her do the house work is because he is planning on marrying her after his wife's death. Category:Blog posts